


One Last Laugh

by crazyDCchick



Series: The Whirlwind Romance of Jerome Valeska and Darla Jean Dent [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Overprotective Older Brother, Takes place after Season 4, but flashbacks to exist, past relationship, yay flashbacks, yes Jerome is gone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-10 01:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14727282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyDCchick/pseuds/crazyDCchick
Summary: Per request of her older brother, Jean makes her way back to Gotham, though her first few moments back in her home city don't go as she thought when someone connected to her past shows up. As Harvey Dent, searches for his little sister, Jean faces a choice to embrace the life she always dreamed of or return to the dread of being the little sister always stuck in the shadow of her older brother.





	1. Return to Gotham

**Author's Note:**

> So, like many people who watch Gotham, I was saddened with the loss of Jerome. Though Jeremiah has been a delight to watch and I can honestly say that he has wiggled his way into my heart. BUT there will always be a place tucked away that Jerome will always live in.  
> With that being said, I got this idea solely because I wanted to write more Gotham stuff and after searching the wide rogue's list that Batman has, I found a character that I wanted to bring into the equation. I have made some creative choices in terms of the character and how she’ll fit in with the established characters in Gotham, but you’ll be able to see who she’s modeled off of rather soon.
> 
> This takes place a few months after the finale of season 4 and I can honestly say I am excited to see what they do in season 5, but here’s what my little brain decided to come up with.  
> ENJOY!!!!!!

Chapter 1: Return to Gotham

 

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

My hand slammed into the alarm, silencing the annoying sound it was making. I tried snuggling into my bed for a few more minutes of sleep, only for the sun to peak through a crack of my curtains and hit me square in the eyes.

I groaned as I turned the opposite direction. Hoping for a few more minutes, I get comfortable once again only for my cell phone to ring. Aggravated, I sit up and grab the slick red phone vibrating on the bedside table.

“Hello?” I mumble.

_“Mornin’ sis!”_

My brother. Great…

I groan again. “Mornin…”

_“Don’t start. You were the one who asked me to call and make sure you got up this morning. Don’t want to miss the ferry over.”_

“How about I do and just catch a later boat?”

My brother sighed. _“Dj….”_

“Fineeee….. I’m up. I’ll see you in a bit brother.”

_“See ya in a bit, sis.”_

I closed my phone and sat up, stretching out the kinks that developed in my neck and back while I slept before walking over to the window and opening the curtains. My eyes landed on the harbor and traveled to the city that lay across from it.

Gotham City.

It’s been a while since I was in Gotham. A little too long, honestly.

I smile to myself before going to get ready to make my way back to Gotham. Back home.

* * *

 

“Captain!”

Jim Gordon looked up from the file he was reading to see Harvey Dent standing right outside his office.

“Harvey, long time,” Jim said as he stood up. Harvey entered the office and shook the detective’s hand.

“Way too long, Jim. I’m sorry for being MIA, especially with everything that’s happened recently.”

“Eh, not your fault you were called into a case in Metropolis.”

Jim motioned for Harvey to sit.

“I won’t be here long, Jim. I just have a favor to ask you.”

Jim nodded. “What can I do for you?”

“My sister, she’s coming back to Gotham today. I was planning on being there when she arrived, but a meeting I can’t get out of popped up this morning. Could you go meet her? I can come back to the precinct and get her later.”

Jim looks at the clock on his desk and sighs. “What time is her ferry making dock?”

"11 a.m.," Harvey said as he pulled out a picture from his coat pocket. Jim took the photo and saw Harvey standing with a young woman in what he assumed was her early 20s, stormy grey eyes, and long dark brown hair. 

"Her name is Darla Jean."

* * *

 

As I stepped off the deck and walked inside the ferry office. I looked around for the detective my brother said he sent to get me. It didn’t surprise me that he had a meeting and couldn’t come get me. When your brother is one of the best lawyers and up-and-coming District Attorney, understanding schedule changes comes with the territory.

I noticed a tall man just outside the office in a dark grey suit, facing away from the window. I could tell from the way he was standing, hands on hips as his head slowly moved taking in his surroundings, that it must be him.

I walked up to the man. “Captain Gordon?”

His dark blue eyes made contact with mine. He immediately straightened his stance and turned to face me and stuck his hand out. “Miss Dent, pleasure to meet you.”

“Jean, please,” I said as I took his hand and shook it. “Pleasure to meet you as well.”

I could tell from the way his eyes darted that he was trying to see the resemblance between me and my brother. I chuckled to myself.

“Looking for something there detective?”

“Sorry,” he said as he shook his head. “Didn’t mean to pry, but you don’t…”

I sighed as I smiled at him. Looks like my brother never told anyone.

“Sorry to break it to you detective, but you won’t find any resemblance between Harvey and me. I’m adopted.”

“Oh… I’m…”

“It’s fine. Honestly. I got used to the whole ‘abandoned at birth’ thing pretty early on in life. Besides, I never felt like I wasn’t a Dent from birth. Harvey and my parents made sure of that.”

Jim nodded. “Speaking of your brother, he should be out of his meeting soon. He said he’d meet us back at the precinct when he was done.”

“Ok. Lead the way Captain,” I said as I feigned a salute. I grabbed the handle on my suitcase and followed behind him. Just before we got to his car, I got a sudden chill down my spine. I looked around and saw a tall and lanky figure draped in a dark checkered patterned overcoat. He was wearing a black wide-brimmed hat and sunglasses. Even though I couldn’t see his eyes, I knew he was watching me.

“Jean.”

I turned towards Jim and was about to say something when I saw his eyes grow. I looked back at the man that was staring at me and saw that he had a small smirk on his face. Not a moment later Jim and I started coughing.

I felt my vision slowly fade in and out. I leaned against my suitcase to help me stay upright. Through my hazy vision, I saw the man approach me. I tried to speak but he placed a gloved finger over his blood red lips. Soon everything went black.


	2. The First Meeting

Chapter 2: The First Meeting

“GORDON!”

Harvey stormed into the precinct, dark brown eyes scanning the room until he found who he was after. Jim looked up from the desk he was leaning against while talking to his partner, Harvey Bullock. Dent walked over to them and grabbed at Jim’s suit jacket.

“Where is she?”

“Harvey, calm down,” Jim tried to pry Dent’s hands off him. 

It took Harvey only a second to realize what he was doing before he pulled away, apologizing. He straightened himself before calmly talking.

“What happened, Jim?”

“Jeremiah Valeska appeared at the docks and kidnapped your sister. Do you have any idea why he would?”

Harvey shook his head. “None.”

“Maybe he just wants to rile up the DA,” Bullock suggested. “You did just come back and are helping lead the charge against all the loonies that are runnin’ amuck.”

“That is possible,” Jim said. “Hold Miss Dent as a bargaining tool against you.”

“I don’t care why he has my sister,” Dent said as his eyes darted between the two detectives, “but you have to find DJ.”

“We will Harvey,” Jim said as he placed a hand on Dent’s shoulder. “We will.”

* * *

My eyes slowly opened, a massive headache quickly developing. I looked around, only seeing stone grey slabs around me. I sat up rather slowly, noticing that I was not tied up or chained down.

Something felt off and I didn’t like it. I stood up and walked around the room trying to find the door when a sudden low thud grabbed my attention. I turned around and saw the door open and in walked a blond woman in a red and black jester-esque outfit. 

“Miss Dent.”

“Who are you?” I asked. “Where am I?”

“Follow me.”

And with that, the woman turned on her heel and walked out. I took a few steps out of the room and saw a long stretch of hallway both ways. The blond woman was walking down the left corridor. I hesitated for a moment, wanting to go the opposite direction when her voice called down the hallway.

“You won’t get out.”

I looked at her. She had stopped in her tracks and looked at me. “Follow me.”

I hesitated for a moment before deciding to follow her. I had no idea where I was. I could be wandering around for hours. Best just follow this woman around until I know at least who kidnapped me.

We walked for god knows how long until we came to a stop. The woman pressed a button and spoke.

“Ecco 496.”

“Welcome miss Ecco,” a computerized voice spoke. The door opened and she stepped aside. 

“He’s expecting you.”

I walked towards the door, keeping an eye on the woman, before walking into the room. I looked to my left and saw the back of a tall and slender looking man. His hair was pitch black and I could tell that his skin was surprisingly pale. 

“Welcome Miss Dent,” the man said. His voice made chills run down my spine, and not the pleasant kind either.

“What do you want?” I asked. “Why am I here? Who are you?”

The man turned and faced me. I felt my eyes grow wide. The man cocked his head to the side as he took me in.

“Interesting.”

“What is?” I asked, fear starting to seep into my voice.

“You, Miss Dent.” The man started to walk closer to me. “I find it interesting that someone such as yourself with some social standing thanks to your older brother would be involved with a psychopath.”

He stopped in front of me and it took all my willpower not to back away.

“Why am I here?” I asked again.

“One last request from someone that held you quite dearly.” He walked over to the large desk in the middle of the room and picked up a book. “He mentioned you quite often in this. I honestly was surprised that he could care for someone on a romantic level.”

The man turned towards me once again and leaned against the desk. He flipped through a few pages and began reading.

“My darling DJ was able to sneak back into Gotham just to see me. I swear the day I run into that bastard will be his last for keeping my sweetheart away from her home and from me.”

My heart skipped a beat hearing those words. He flipped a few more pages and read again.

“She’s full of surprises. I can only imagine the dangerous things she could do if only she was free of her brother. She’ll get that freedom and take her place as my Queen, where she rightfully belongs.”

The pale man looked up at me. “Such a romantic.”

I stayed silent. Those same words ran through my mind in a different way than he spoke them. He sounded almost disgusted while I was happy. I know how genuine those words are and he’s trying to use them against me.  _ Me _ of all people.

He placed the book down and walked towards me again. He started pacing in a circle around me. I could feel his eyes on me, figuring out the questions he had in his head. 

“So you know who I am,” I said as calmly as I could. “It’s impolite to not introduce yourself, however. So I’ll ask again, who are you?”

He stopped in front of me and cocked his head to the side as he inched closer to my face. “You know  _ exactly _ who I am,” he seethed.

“Do I?” I challenged. “I haven’t been in Gotham for quite a few months. I’ve missed a few things.”

The man smirked as he stood up straight. “You may call me Jeremiah.”

“What, no last name?” I asked.

“Don’t play dumb with me,” he said. “I know you can see the resemblance deep down.”

I shrugged as I crossed my arms. “Possibly. Though I can tell you don’t have his smile.”

We stared each other down for a few seconds before I asked him, “Why am I here?”

Jeremiah’s eyes looked behind me and I turned around to see TV monitors.

“His followers gave me a tape, said it was important I find you. The last request of a dead man. It did take longer than I had hoped to find you. But after connecting the name in his diary to the person he left this for, all I had to do was wait for you to come back.”

Jeremiah walked past me and place a hand on the console and looked over his shoulder at me. “Care to see it?”

I walked forward and pulled the chair out from in front of the TV sets and sat down. “Play it.” I looked up at his piercing green eyes. “Play it and get out.”

A small smirk played at his blood red lips. “I won’t be leaving.” He pressed the button his finger was resting on and walked away. I watched him walk to the back of the room before turning my attention to the screen in front of me.

An antique looking fireplace with two lamps above it filled the screen. Not a second later did a small laugh fill my ears. A laugh that made my skin crawl in that pleasant way only he could make it crawl.

Soon my eyes drank in the fiery red hair and broad shoulders I could never forget. And then I saw him, big smile and all. Though riddled with scars from when that idiot carved him up, his face was still one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen.

“Hello my darling Darla,” Jerome smiled. “It’s been too long.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, longer chapter! Trying to keep DJ in her “innocent state” is proving harder than I thought. I can’t wait to be able to start writing her the way she’s meant to be. Plus her backstory with a certain redheaded psycho that we all adore and love. 
> 
> I might write a separate story that’s centered on DJ and Jerome’s relationship, depending on what I end up writing in future flashback chapters. Would y’all want a separate fic or just include the key things in flashbacks?
> 
> Feel free to message me on my Tumblr (@crazydcchick) about DJ, this story, or if you just wanna fangirl about Jerome or Jeremiah.


	3. The Last Message

"Hello my darling Darla," Jerome smiled. "It's been too long."

"Jerome," I whispered as I placed my hand on the monitor. My heart ached to touch him. To feel his warmth one more time.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, doll, but if you're watching this then that means I'm dead," Jerome said with a shrug. "Bummer, I know. And the last guy that managed to bring me back is dead, so... this is it. I do hope that I managed to leave behind some sort of madness in Gotham, though I regret not being able to free you like I promised. But fear not my darling, there is another way."

Jerome smirked. "I do wish I was there to see you become the person you're meant to be, but I know that you'll wreak havoc upon this city that spurned the both of us. I want you to avenge me, my Darla. But first, you must be free.

"You remember our first date, so many years ago? I left something there for you. I trust you'll know where to look."

Jerome's smile turned soft. I knew no one else was in the room when he recorded this. He would have hated for anyone to see him with his softer side. The side he reserved for me. He looked away from the camera and a wistful look came across his eyes.

"Just remember one thing, Darla." Jerome looked back at the camera. Back at me. "I've loved you since the day we met. Don't ever forget that. Got it gorgeous?"

He smirked one last time before he chuckled.

"Have fun, my darling. Make Gotham suffer," Jerome let out a boisterous laugh and a moment later the tape ended. I felt a single tear falling down my cheek as the realization that Jerome was really gone sank in. I heard Jeremiah's footsteps approach behind me and I turned around.

He stopped a few steps away from me and I finally took him in. Pale white skin, blood red lips, stark black hair, piercing green eyes. Nothing except his facial structure resembled his twin. Not in my eyes.

"Hm. So it was true. My brother had a heart."

I glared at him. "Jerome always had a heart. You chose to ignore it and abandoned him!" I stood up, pushing the chair I was in back a few feet as I faced my dead lover's twin. I walked slowly towards him. "Jerome needed you and you left him. Left him to be abused and neglected by that bitch you called a mother. I picked up the pieces you shattered." I was face to face with him now.

"Jerome hated that you left but he could never bring himself to actually hate you. No matter what, Jerome could never hate you. He wanted to see you dead, yes. But in all the time I was with him, he never hated you." I glared up into his eyes hoping he could feel the rage radiating off me. "But I always did."

I slapped Jeremiah with all the force I could in such a close proximity. He looked back up at me, cupping his right cheek. Sharp green eyes filled with rage as he calmly spoke. "I can see why my brother liked you so much."

I was about to lunge at him when my arms were suddenly grabbed and pulled back, restraining me from behind. I hadn't noticed the door open nor when that woman entered the room. Jeremiah stood up and straightened his tie. "I believe that you've met Ecco already."

Jeremiah walked closer and leaned in as I continued to struggle in Ecco's grasp. "I imagine you want to get your revenge on me, but I'm the one who has your life in my hands. One word and you'll be seeing my dear brother."

My eyes narrowed. I wanted so badly to break his neck, but I was still trapped in his maze of a home. I had to get out of here and find Jerome's gift. I just hoped it was still there. Who knows how long ago he left it.

"You brought me down here and showed me Jerome's message. Now what?" I asked.

"My brother said he left you a gift," Jeremiah said as he straightened. "Assuming what he meant by 'freeing you", he's left the same gift for you that he bestowed upon me rather forcefully." Jeremiah grabbed my jaw and made me look at him. "Where did he leave it?"

"Why do you want it?" I asked through gritted teeth.

Jeremiah smirked. "His accomplice that created the gas refuses to work with me now that Gotham is in shambles. I want to reverse engineer a similar gas that could possibly revert my body back to normal."

"Liar."

Jeremiah let go of my face. He looked at Ecco and nodded. I felt her grasp on me loosen, though the feeling of freedom didn't last long as Jeremiah's right hand soon found its way around my neck as he pushed me against the wall.

"You're a very perceptive woman," he said. "I want to create more of that laughing gas. It was an effective tool that my idiot of a brother failed to realize the true potential of. I, on the other hand, can improve that gas into something that even his Scarecrow friend couldn't dare dream to create."

I had to laugh at him. "You think you could improve it? You wish. But, you're right." My eyes focused in on him as I slowed my breathing to keep myself conscious. "I do want to find his gift. It's the last thing I'll ever get from my precious Jerome. But you must be crazy if you think I'll hand it over to you."

Jeremiah's grip tightened as he snarled. "Oh, you will hand it over. I will destroy the last thing that my brother held dearly and improve the one thing he was able to create."

I smirked at Jeremiah's words. "Good luck with that."

Jeremiah loosened his grip on my neck and walked back towards the table. I rubbed my now free neck. I could tell it was going to bruise slightly. Jeremiah picked up the journal from before and turned to face me.

"As much as my brother talked about the plans to murder Captain Gordon, Bruce Wayne, and myself, this book holds very little importance to me."

Jeremiah took one look at the journal before tossing it towards me. It landed a few feet from me and I scrambled to grab it. Not a second after it was in my hands everything went black.

* * *

 

Jim Gordon sat across from Harvey. His face buried in his hands, worried for his little sister. He didn't know why someone would take her. Especially that psychopath Jeremiah Valeska.

"Did your sister have any connection to Jeremiah in the past? Maybe she met him under the name Xander Wilde?" Gordon asked.

Havey shook his head. "She would have told me."

"Are you sure about…"

"POSITIVE," Harvey spoke harshly. He shook his head to calm himself. "I'm positive Jean would have told me if she met a scientific genius. Besides, I don't remember seeing someone like him at her school."

Jim nodded. "Where did Jean attend?"

"Anders Prep," Harvey looked at Jim. "Where did that psycho go?"

"Saint Ignatius," Jim responded. "The likelihood of them meeting in high school is very slim unless Jean went to science fairs."

"Jean wouldn't be caught dead at a science fair. She'd rather be studying history or painting." Harvey sighed.

Jim stayed silent in thought for a moment. A thought crossed his mind. One he did not like at all, but he had to ask.

"Is it possible that Jean met Jerome at one point?"

Harvey looked at Jim confused. He thought for a moment. "Well… it might have been possible."

"When?" Jim asked, leaning in closer.

"Jean went to Haly's Circus opening night a few years ago. She went with her friend Chloe. A few days after Jerome was arrested, Chloe mentioned something about her and Jean meeting him but Jean said it was only in passing."

"Do you happen to know a way to contact her?" Jim asked. If anyone could answer the questions that were starting to form in Jim's head, it was going to be Jean's friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a hard time figuring out how to end this chapter, but here we are! I'll be posting the first chapter of Jerome and Jean's story right after this chapter goes up!
> 
> Please check it out! It's called "I'll Always Belong to You". I'll most likely be posting a chapter of that every time or every other chapter that "One Last Laugh" uploads. There'll be fluff and some limes in future chapters of that one (I don't write full lemons, but it does get a little heated.)
> 
> Thanks for reading this chapter! See ya in the next one!


End file.
